


Вкус ветра

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Автор читал АУ про гонщиков почти по всем ОТП в фандоме и решил, что пару 151 незаслуженно обошли стороной))Написано на фест "Другой 151" на сообществе Небо и Солнце.





	Вкус ветра

**Author's Note:**

> Автор читал АУ про гонщиков почти по всем ОТП в фандоме и решил, что пару 151 незаслуженно обошли стороной))  
> Написано на фест "Другой 151" на сообществе Небо и Солнце.

Шоичи никогда не думал, что зефир может пахнуть так сильно, что этот запах перебьет гарь выхлопных газов автомобиля и резкую, бьющую в нос горечь машинного масла.  
\- Шо-чан точно не хочет?  
Шоичи досадливо кусает губы и не знает, от чего стоит больше сердиться: от шелестящей прямо под носом отвратительно-яркой упаковки или от того, насколько двусмысленно звучит этот вопрос.  
\- Не хочу. У меня дела, ты же знаешь это.  
\- Что, совсем-совсем не хочет?  
Черт бы побрал эту его дурацкую манеру говорить о собеседнике в третьем лице — так делают дети и манерные капризные девицы в барах, где команда отмечает окончание очередной гонки.  
Бьякуран Джессо не девица и уж точно не ребенок: Шоичи ловит на себе его взгляды постоянно, липкие, словно подтаявший в пальцах зефир, приторно-сладкие, стекающие по коже, забирающиеся за шиворот рабочей формы. Шоичи только и остается, что вечно кусать губы и хмуриться упрямо и раздосадованно, изо всех сил держа себя в руках, чтобы не обернуться и не сорваться: «Что? Ну что тебе от меня нужно?». Тем более, он прекрасно знает, что надо Бьякурану. Шоичи тоже не ребенок. «Но и не девица!» - думает он рассерженно и возвращается к копанию в моторе.  
Бьякуран позволяет себе слишком много — потому что ему многое позволено. Шестикратный обладатель Гран-при, дважды лидер заездов в Монако, самый дорогой контракт в мире автогонок. Бьякуран — звезда, сияющая, смеющаяся и самовлюбленная до той степени, когда с трона сходят лишь затем, чтобы сесть за руль болида. Шоичи не раз, и не два упрекал себя за то, что следит за ним неотрывно во время гонки: за рулем, на бешеной скорости Бьякуран преображается. Он хохочет в полный голос, он дарит не те улыбки, что достаются вечно соперникам и трибунам — фальшивые насквозь, лицемерные и пугающие Шоичи до дрожи — но улыбается словно самому себе и океану спокойствия внутри себя, который во время гонки становится из тихого — бушующим, оседает на лицах окружающих солеными мелкими брызгами.  
Шоичи злится — рядом с Бьякураном он всегда чувствует солоноватый и свежий запах моря, который напоминает ему о доме, о маленьком городке на побережье, в котором он родился. Иногда Шоичи кажется, что Бьякуран прекрасно осведомлен об этом своем свойстве — и ест проклятый сладко пахнущий зефир пачками, только чтобы перебить этот запах, досадить Шоичи. Впрочем, тот, кажется, действительно делает все, чтобы ему досадить.  
\- Шо-чан не пойдет с нами сегодня праздновать победу? Мне будет так скучно без Шо-чана!  
\- У меня. Много. Работы.  
Сердце колотится в груди, живот режет неприятным спазмом. Взять бы гаечный ключ, да треснуть им как следует по белобрысой башке, чтобы неповадно было дразнить. Но куда там — покалечишь звезду, менеджер тебя своими руками убьет.  
\- Шо-чан все время в работе, в делах. А как же развлечения?  
\- Мне хватает автомобилей.  
\- Шо-чан такой умный! Так хорошо разбирается в моторах... А сам никогда не хотел прокатиться?  
\- Нет. Не хотел.  
Шоичи лжет. Конечно, он бы много что отдал за момент упоения гонкой, за бешеный ветер за стеклом болида, за крепко стиснутые на руле ладони, за призрачный шанс ухватить ее — вечно ускользающую из рук победу. Но каким бы талантливым механиком он не был, в гонщики ему никогда не пробиться. Способностей не хватит. А еще — нервов и веры в себя. Этого у Шоичи никогда не было в достатке.  
\- Шо-чан врунишка... Обманывать — нехорошо...  
\- Я не...  
Шоичи вздрагивает, чувствуя горячее дыхание на своей шее. И как этот невыносимый тип оказался прямо у него за спиной? Обернуться не хватает смелости. Остается только вертеть в пальцах какую-то деталь и дышать глубоко, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Оно, видимо, решило устроить собственную гонку. Слишком быстро. Слишком быстро.  
\- Шо-чан не хочет устроить со мной персональный заезд... на болидах?   
Эта намеренная пауза делает предложение настолько пошлым, что у Шоичи вспыхивают щеки от стыда и возмущения. Хватит, сколько можно это терпеть!  
\- Хочу, - он оборачивается слишком резко — дыхание перехватывает от того, насколько Бьякуран к нему близко. Вечно улыбающиеся губы и неулыбчивые глаза, вечно торчащие во все стороны волосы — проводит в гоночном шлеме несколько часов подряд, а им хоть бы что. - Один заезд. Если выиграю — ты от меня отстанешь. Совсем. Навсегда. Никаких подколок, никаких ухмылок, ты забудешь о моем существовании, договорились?   
\- Договорились, - отвечает Бьякуран чересчур покладисто. Шоичи жалеет не только о том, что сам ему только что предложил, но и о том, что вообще родился.   
Между опустевших трибун ветер гоняет редкие обрывки бумаги. День клонится к вечеру, вокруг давно никого не осталось — развлечение завершилось, не на что больше смотреть. Шоичи мрачно нахлобучивает на голову шлем — для него сейчас начнется персональное развлечение. Мешают очки, но без них он и пары метров не сможет проехать.  
Шоичи забирается в гоночный болид, старательно не глядя в сторону — Бьякуран машет ему рукой из своей машины, растягивая губы в широкой улыбке. Солнце сияет бликами на лобовом стекле.  
Шоичи заводит мотор и нервно вздрагивает, заслышав шум двигателя. Спокойно. Нужно просто продержаться на трассе хоть немного, чтобы пережить эту безнадежную затею, по крайней мере, без позора. Ну, на что он рассчитывает: лучший гонщик мира — и он сам, обычный автомеханик, который бредит гонками, а за руль садился от силы раза три в жизни. Шоичи все же не удерживается: скашивает взгляд и видит с изумлением, как Бьякуран закидывает руки за голову и прикрывает глаза умиротворенно. Это издевательство, он что, настолько откровенно дает ему фору, чтобы потом слаще было выиграть?  
Ну уж нет. Сегодня его будет ждать горечь поражения — чего бы Шоичи это не стоило.   
Он срывается с места стремительно, ощущая, как его вжимает в сиденье. Чувствует, как нарастает скорость с каждой секундой, как сливаются в серое пятно трибуны за стеклом. Слишком быстро. Слишком страшно. Он пытается не зажмуриться, переводит взгляд на зеркало — и видит, что Бьякуран по-прежнему даже не тронулся с места.  
Шоичи бьет по тормозам, машина останавливается резко. Шоичи трясущимися пальцами отстегивает ремень безопасности и стискивает ладони на руле. Это неправильно. Это нечестно. Он стягивает шлем и очки и устало трет глаза. Когда он слышит тихий стук в боковое стекло, то не может отнять ладоней от лица еще несколько секунд.   
Шоичи вылезает из машины и устало садится на капот. Он продул — в очередной раз, ну на что он надеялся...  
\- Шо-чан решил остановить гонку? Почему?  
У Шоичи нет ни сил, ни желания отодвинуться от присевшего рядом с ним Бьякурана.  
\- Мне не нужны подачки. Это неприятно и унизительно: ты даже не стартовал.  
\- Может быть, я просто хотел сделать Шо-чану подарок и освободить его от своего общества, наконец, - говорит Бьякуран тихо и серьезно. - А вот почему Шо-чан отказался принимать этот подарок — хотел бы я и сам знать.  
Шоичи молчит. Он не знает, что ответить.  
\- Может быть, повторим?  
Шоичи медленно качает головой. Он вдруг очень ясно представляет себе, какой будет его жизнь, если из нее исчезнет Бьякуран: очень размеренной и серой. Ему больше не на кого будет злиться — только на самого себя за то, что не смог найти достаточно сил и смелости, чтобы хотя бы попытаться воплотить свою мечту в жизнь. Хотя, нет — он попытался, только что. Сел в настоящий гоночный автомобиль и проехал по трассе с яростным желанием выиграть. И сделал это благодаря Бьякурану.  
\- Шо-чану не понравилась гонка? Я так переживал, что Шо-чан никак не решится попробовать, как это — жить одним мигом, жить в движении.  
\- Мне понравилось, - отвечает неожиданно для себя Шоичи. - Только было бы лучше, если бы ты все-таки стартовал с места.  
\- Так все же еще один заезд? - Бьякуран вновь сияет восторженным энтузиазмом.  
\- Нет, нет, я не хочу больше! - машет руками Шочи. - По крайне мере, не сегодня.  
\- Хорошоооо, - тянет довольно Бьякуран. Чересчур довольно. - Это значит, что ты сдаешься и признаешь мою победу, верно?  
\- Да как!... - у Шоичи от возмущения перехватывает дыхание.  
\- Шо-чан хочет поспорить?  
\- Нет, - мрачно изрекает Шоичи. Определенно, к следующему заезду он будет готов еще не скоро.  
\- Тогда я хочу свою награду.  
\- Мы... Мы же ни о чем не договаривались!  
\- О, да! Шо-чан был так уверен в победе, что даже не предусмотрел расплаты на случай своего поражения, - Бьякуран наклоняется к нему близко-близко. - Мне очень понравился такой уверенный Шо-чан.  
«Чего ты хочешь?» - собирается спросить Шоичи, но молчит, потому что и так знает ответ. Но, странное дело, ему совсем не обидно сейчас. Может быть, потому, что он уверен — следующая гонка обязательно состоится. А, может быть, потому, что губы у Бьякурана теплые и на вкус — как ветер.


End file.
